The present invention relates to a wall system, in particular for exhibition halls, with several rigid wall elements, which have two cover plates, with profiles arranged on the vertical edges between them for receiving of coupling elements, which have a longitudinal groove with an inwardly conically reducing cross-section, wherein the side walls of the longitudinal groove are provided with additional opposite longitudinal grooves.
Such a wall system is disclosed for example in the German patent application P 42 35 249.5 of the applicant. Coupling elements can be non-releasably anchored in the additional longitudinal grooves in the conical outer groove of the vertical edge profile of the wall element, and they are provided with an outer region corresponding to the shape of the groove. This facilitates mounting and dismounting of the wall system significantly, since the coupling elements are always coupled with one of two wall elements which are to be connected with one another.
In the known wall systems, however, the wall elements, in addition to the profiles extending on the vertical edges, also have a U-shaped profiles along the upper or lower edges, in which openings are provided for anchoring securing elements for the connection of two wall elements, or intermediate profiles are anchored between the individual wall elements. The production of the wall elements of the known wall systems therefore is relatively complicated. For introduction of the openings into the profiles on the upper and lower edges of the wall elements, additional working steps are needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a wall system which is simplified for the production of individual wall elements as well as for the connection of several wall elements with one another.
In keeping with these objects and with one another which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a wall system of the above mentioned type, in which the upper and/or lower end side of the edge profile, at least one opening for receiving of pins and/or screws of mounting elements arranged from the upper and/or lower edge of the wall element is provided.
In the inventive wall system the edge profile, in addition to the outer four coupling elements, simultaneously has one or several openings for anchoring of further connecting-or safety elements. Thereby in the inventive wall element the profile on the upper or lower edges of the wall elements is dispensed with. Also, a subsequent introduction of the openings into the wall elements is no longer necessary, since the prefabricated profiles for the vertical edges are already provided with such openings. Thereby both the production of individual wall elements and the connection of several wall elements with one another is simpler and less time consuming.
The profile end sides can extend at a distance to upper and lower edge of the wall element, so that the mounting elements inserted in the openings of the profile at least partially are covered by the cover plates of the wall elements. These features ensure for the manufacture of optically extremely satisfying walls. The connecting elements between the individual panels are similarly not visible. The pins of the mounting elements can be therefore screwable in the openings to obtain an especially reliable mounting. A simple plugging or arresting system is recommended.
The mounting elements can be formed for example as angular bodies with at least one pin insertable into the openings of the edge profile. Clamping or screw elements can be mountable on there angular bodies and engage the upper and lower edge of the mounting elements which abut against one another at an angle of 90xc2x0. The clamping or screw elements extends over the upper or lower edge of the mounting element. These elements can be plate-shaped and do not project beyond the plates. In the openings of the edge profile, however, the mounting elements can be formed as cover plates for intermediate profiles mountable between two wall elements. Such intermediate profiles provide for the arrangement of two or more wall elements at different angles relative to one another.
The intermediate profiles are anchored in the vertical edge profiles of the wall elements by coupling elements, and additionally secured by safety elements against release of the connection. The intermediate profiles can be formed for example in the form of tubular portions arranged within one another and limitedly turnable relative to one another, providing an arrangement of two wall elements at a variable angle of 0-90xc2x0. The outer pipe, in which the first of the wall elements is mounted, is provided for this purpose with one or several recesses through which the second wall element can be connected with the inner pipe. The desired angle between the wall elements can be therefore adjusted steplessly, and subsequently, by suitable features it can be fixed.
The intermediate profiles can however be composed of a multi-cornered cross-section for connecting of at least two wall elements arranged relative to one another at a fixed angle. The intermediate profile can be for example provided with a substantially triangular cross-section, and a wall element is anchorable on each of the side surfaces of the intermediate profile. When the cross-section of the profile is designed in the form of a unilateral and straight triangle, two wall elements can be arranged at an angle of 90xc2x0 relative to one another and the third wall element can be arranged at an angle of 135xc2x0 to the first two wall elements.
The intermediate profiles and the wall elements can be secured against a release of connection by web-shaped safety elements which are fixable in the openings of the profile and insertable as webs into recesses on the upper and/or lower end surfaces of the intermediate profile. Web-shaped safety elements can be angled or bent so as to provide the securing of the connecting points of the wall element arranged at different angles relative to one another.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.